As known, keyboards are indispensable input devices for people in the modern societies. Generally, plural keys are installed on a top surface of the keyboard. Via the keyboard, the user can press one or more keys to input a command. According to the functions, the keycaps of the keys of the keyboard have different lengths. Consequently, the keys are classified into longer keys and shorter keys.
However, the operation of the longer key has a problem. For example, if the pressing force of the user is applied to a specified end of the two ends of the longer key in the longitudinal direction, the specified end is moved downwardly but the other end is not moved downwardly. For solving this problem, a stabilizer bar is located under the longer key. Due to the stabilizer bar, the longer key can be uniformly descended in response to the pressing force.
The use of the stabilizer bar results in another problem. For example, noise is possibly generated at the coupling regions of the stabilizer bar. That is, while the keycap is pressed down, the ends of the stabilizer bar are moved downwardly to collide with the coupling regions of the stabilizer bar. Consequently, the unpleasant noise is generated.
In other words, the conventional key structure needs to be further improved.